


Distraction

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Movie Night, Neck Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Philip was the first boy he fell in love with and hopefully he would be the last.





	Distraction

"You need to focus on the movie." Philip muttered, picking up a piece of popcorn and popping it into his mouth. "You've been staring at me for the last fifteen minutes and I know I'm not that entertaining."

Lukas kicked his thigh, scoffing. He tried to ignore the heat creeping up his neck. "How do you know I was staring?" Lukas wasn't trying to deny it. He had been staring at Philip. Studying him. That was one of the best things about dating him. He had the excuse to look at Philip whenever the hell he wanted. 

"Magic." Philip replied, throwing popcorn at Lukas. "Come on, it's movie night, not stare at you boyfriend night." He pulled Lukas up next to him, leaning against him. "You picked out the movie."

"Only because I knew you would like it." Lukas was looking at him again. Studying him. He was beyond lucky. He got the privilege of having Philip all to himself. It was all still a mystery to Lukas. How could Philip like him? Of all the guys in the world, Philip wanted him. It was pure luck. Lukas was fearful of the day when he became unlucky.

"You're sweet." Philip turned his head and kissed him, putting the popcorn bowl on the table beside him. He swung a leg over Lukas' thighs and straddled him, kissing him harder. "Is this what you wanted?" He panted, dragging his fingers through Lukas' hair. 

"No." Lukas smiled, kissing Philip softer. "I was just admiring you." He laughed when Philip pushed his head away and called him a loser. Between the two of them, Lukas had become much more comfortable in being sweet. Constantly, he complimented Philip and kissed him every chance he got. Lukas had to make up for all the lost time. 

"Fine, I'll watch the movie." Philip pecked his lips one more time before climbing off of his lap and sinking down into the couch next to him. "But after the movie-" He leaned over and kissed his cheek. "We're gonna makeout."

Lukas swallowed, nodding. His face was bright red and hot, his heart racing. They had been together for months but Lukas was still caught off guard by him. Every time they kissed he blushed. He still got butterflies when Philip got close. Never in his life did Lukas ever imagine having a love like this. A love that was real.

He was glad Philip stayed. Their lives had been hard, but at the end of the day it brought them together. Lukas couldn't imagine dating girls now. Now that he knew what it was like to be in love and to feel love he knew what he had been missing out on. Lukas wouldn't change anything about them. Philip was the first boy he fell in love with and hopefully he would be the last. Lukas had yet to tell Philip that he imagined spending his life with him. That might scare him away. 

The movie they were watching was a horror movie that Philip had been dying to see. It was a movie shown at some film festival and it took days of searching the internet before Lukas could actually find a copy. The movie was bad. Special effects were obnoxiously overdone. Fake blood flew around unrealistically and if Lukas was being honest, it looked like two teenagers made it on an iPhone. 

That was why Philip liked it, though. He said that the more terrible they were the more fun it was to watch. Philip hated the newer horror movies. He hated how they looked realistic and scary. The older ones were the ones he loved. Dracula and Frankenstein. Movies that were so bad compared to today's that people couldn't believe anyone ever wanted to watch them. 

Lukas was staring at him again. Counting the freckles and moles that littered his skin. Studying the sharpness of his jaw and the way his lips curved upward in a smile when something in the movie happened. Philip was beautiful. Lukas never really knew boys could be beautiful until Philip. He was more than just beautiful, though. He was perfect. Philip didn't see it, but Lukas did. 

Lukas ran his fingers through Philips hair and leaned over, kissing his cheek. "This movie is terrible." He laughed, pressing his forehead to his temple.

"It is." Philip grinned. "It really is. But it's so good. Like those animals that are so ugly they're cute."

"You make no sense." Lukas breathed out, turning Philips head and kissing him. "But I still love you, so it's okay." 

"Thank you for looking past my horrible taste in movies." Philip was laughing now, pulling Lukas into another kiss. "Now let me watch it. It was a whole four dollars and I'm not gonna let it go to waste."

Lukas chuckled, shaking his head. There were so many things he didn't understand about Philip. Like the way he didn't like cheeseburgers and how he preferred dogs over birds. Or how he could keep going after all he had seen and been through. Philip was confusing, held together by the newfound love that filled his life. Lukas hoped he made things easier for him. Philip never deserved to feel bad. 

Lukas leaned over, kissing Philips neck. Philip pushed up against him, tilting his head to the side so that Lukas had more room. He kissed and nipped at the skin, biting only for a few seconds. Lukas had to be careful not to leave marks. Last time he left marks Helen tore him a new one. 

"Lukas," Philip whined, pushing his head away. "I'm trying to watch the movie."

"Then keep watching your movie." Lukas replied, smiling against the skin. "I'm just trying to love on you."

"Mhm." Philip rolled his eyes, pulling Lukas closer. "Keep going..." He ran his fingers through Lukas' hair, pulling at it each time his teeth grazed his neck. "You're being a distraction."

"Then I'll stop." He grinned when Philip pulled him closer.

"Don't you dare." 

Lukas kissed across his neck before taking Philips earlobe between his teeth. "Okay."


End file.
